Psionic Feats
The following feats are from Bruce Cordell's Hyperconscious. ''They are available to player characters as well as NPCs as well as monsters. Psionic Feats Anticipate Power Psionic ''You can anticipate and cancel your enemy’s manifestations. Prerequisite: Manifester level 3rd Benefit: The psionic complexus of your mind exists partially outside the timestream, and thus it is aware of events a scant few seconds into the future. You can use this feat by readying an action until an opponent tries to manifest a power. If an opponent attempts to manifest a power,make a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + the power’s level). If the check succeeds, you correctly identify your opponent’s power and can counter it. (If the check fails, you can’t do either of these things.) You must also take into account metapsionic and/or augmentation power point increases of the power anticipated when setting the Psicraft check Difficulty Class. (For every 2 additional power points an anticipated power costs above its base power point cost, the Difficulty Class of the Spellcraft check goes up by 1.) Powers without displays and freely manifested powers cannot be anticipated. To complete the action, you create a psionic interference pattern by expending a number of power points equal to the cost of the power you wish to cancel. (You must also pay the cost of any metamagic power point increases; you can’t spend more power points countering than your effective manifester level.) If the enemy manifester is within 30 feet of you, the target power is negated. Cortical Resonance Psionic Powers you manifest against psionic or nonpsionic targets do more damage than normal. Prerequisite: Manifester level 3rd Benefit: Choose any one power you know that targets one creature and that is not a ray or touch power. From now on, while you maintain your psionic focus, that power resonates destructively in the subject’s mind, dealing an additional 2 points of damage in addition to the power’s normal effect, if the power takes effect (that is, if the subject fails its saving throw against the primary effect of the power). Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take it, it applies to a new power you know. Durable Construct Psionic Astral constructs serve you longer than normal. Prerequisites: Manifester level 3rd, Boost Construct Benefit: Astral constructs you manifest last 10 minutes. Normal: Astral constructs last a number of rounds equal to 1 round per manifester level. Elemental Spike (Psionic] You enhance your powers with an elemental spike. Prerequisite: Manifester level 3rd Benefit: When you take this feat, you must make two choices: you must choose any one power you know that targets one creature and which is not a ray or touch power, and you must select a favored energy type (fire, cold, acid, electricity, or sonic). When you maintain your psionic focus, the power you designate is psionically spiked with your chosen energy type and so deals +1d6 points of the appropriate type of damage in addition to its normal effect—if it takes effect. Special: You can take this feat multiple times. Each time you take it, it applies to a new power you know. Favored Energy Psionic You prefer a certain energy type over all others. Prerequisite: Ability to manifest the energy missile power Benefit: Choose one type of energy to become your favored energy: cold, electricity, fire, or sonic. Any time you manifest a power that deals damage of your favored energy type, the damage is +1 per die. Lucid Dreaming Psionic You do not lose yourself to dreams. Benefit: When dreaming, you always retain clear knowledge of your own identity and the fact that you are dreaming. In game terms, this allows you to make use of all your psionic powers, power points, psionic items, and other equipment and abilities you possess at the moment you fell asleep, in whatever dream environment you find yourself inhabiting. However, creatures that are physically present in a dream can dismiss a dreamself from a dreamscape. When you wake, you have depleted as many power points in the material world as those used in Dream; however, you find that you have not depleted any single-use items, item charges, ammunition, or other material possessions. Special: If you physically enter a dream environment, you gain a +1 bonus on all your Will saving throws for the duration. Normal: There is only a 1 percent chance that a dreamer realizes that she is dreaming or knows the extent of her abilities within a dream (even if informed). In most cases the dreamer loses her identity and sense of self to the unfolding dream environment. Metapsionic Feats Continual Power Metapsionic '' You can manifest a power that repeats its effect each round while you maintain concentration.'' Prerequisites: Any other metapsionic feat Benefit: While you maintain your psionic focus, you can use this feat on any power that specifies a single target, has a range greater than touch, and deals damage. Powers that do not deal damage or powers that deal damage only as a side effect cannot be used with this feat. When you use this feat on a power, the damage dice of the power equals its standard value minus two dice. However, for every round you can maintain concentration, you manifest the power at your foe (or a new foe in range) again, without any additional power point cost. The power’s saving throw and power resistance requirements, if any, are resolved normally each round. You can maintain concentration for a maximum number of rounds equal to your manifester level. If you break concentration, or are forced to break concentration (see rules for Concentration in the Player’s Handbook), the power also ends. Penetrating Power Metapsionic You manifest powers that can slice through an enemy’s power resistance more easily than normal. Benefit: When you expend your psionic focus, you add a +4 bonus on your power penetration checks. Using this feat increases the power point cost of the power by 2. The power’s cost cannot exceed your manifester level. The bonus provided by this feat stacks with Power Penetration and Greater Power Penetration. Psionic Item Creation feats Craft Dreamgift Item Creation You can create a variety of special psionic items that mimic standard psionic items, except you are guided in your creation after dreaming special dreams. Prerequisites: Manifester level 3rd, possess at least one dreamgift item† (also called a dreamstained item; see Chapter Five: Psionic Items in Hyperconscious) Benefit: You can create a dreamgift version of any psionic item (see Psionics Unleashed for information on psionic items, as well as the dreamstained items section in Chapter Five). Crafting a dreamgift takes one night of dreaming, followed by one day for each 1,000 gp in its price (minimum one night and one day). To craft a dreamgift, you must spend 1/25 of the item’s price in experience points and use up raw materials costing half of its price. Also, you can mend a broken dreamgift if you have the ability to craft it. Doing so costs half the experience points, half the raw materials, and half the time it would take to craft that item in the first place. Some dreamgifts incur extra costs in material components or experience points, as noted in their descriptions. These costs are in addition to those derived from the item’s base price. You must pay such a cost to create an item or to mend a broken one. Special: Those who craft dreamstained items describe the guiding dream as slightly unsettling, with a whispering voice reaching down a darkened hall whose length seems infinite. Enduring Tattoo Creation You can extend the usage of psionic tattoos that you create. Prerequisites: Manifester level 5th, Scribe Tattoo, Craft (tattooing) (6 ranks) Benefit: As Scribe Tattoo, except that you can activate tattoos you create with this feat twice before the psionic circuit fades. Once initially activated, the tattoo fades before reinvigorating itself 24 hours later, which makes it available for one more use. An enduring tattoo takes up two psionic tattoo slots. Infuse Dream Item Creation Items you make have special qualities in dream. Prerequisite: Manifester level 3rd Benefit: You can create any psionic item whose prerequisites you meet. (For prerequisites and other information on psionic items, see the Expanded Psionics Handbook as well as the section on dreamstained items in Chapter Five: Psionic Items in Hyperconcious.) If the item adds a bonus on a single attack roll, a saving throw, skill check, ability score, or Armor Class, the item you create adds an additional +1 bonus to that quality. This bonus is referred to as a Gift of the Shallows, and its bonus type is a “Shallows” bonus. This Shallows bonus is only active on the item while its wielder maintains a psionic focus. Note: This feat is not available while Craft Dreamgift still exists in the game. Permanent Tattoo Creation You can scribe permanent psionic tattoos. Prerequisites: Manifester level 7th, Scribe Tattoo, Enduring Tattoo†, Craft (tattooing) 12 ranks Benefit: As Enduring Tattoo, except that you can activate tattoos you create with this feat once per day. Once activated, the psionic tattoo fades before reinvigorating itself 24 hours later. A permanent tattoo takes up four psionic tattoo slots. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Hyperconscious: Explorations in Psionics Copyright 2004 Bruce R. Cordell. All rights reserved. Mindscapes Copyright 2003–2004 Bruce R. Cordell. All rights reserved. Category:Feats Category:Psionics Category:Psionic Feats